HalfMetal, Hohenheim Elric
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Hohenheim, the child of Edward and Winry, hates his father for always coming and going. One day, when Ed shows up, Hohenheim had enough and flees with the only things he has. How much trouble can a Hohenheim get himself into?
1. Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 1

Runaway

Hohenheim Elric sat on a bench next to a pile of a burned house. He looked off into the distance. he was a mechanic and he knew little of alchemy. He remembered the last day his father was home.

_ Flash Back 1_

_"Ed, Why did you come back?" Winry asked as she held 3 year old Hohenheim._

_"I'm sorry I'm busy," Ed answered. Winry started to cry so she put Hohenheim down and cried in her hands._

_"Daddy, up, up," Hohenheim said. Winry ran back to her room._

_"Hey, Hohenheim, can you keep something," Ed asked. Hohenheim nodded. Ed picked him up and took him back to his room. _

_Hohenheim's room was like any 3-year-old's room looked like. Ed sat Hohenheim in his bed and put 2 books, a piece of chalk, a ring with a red stone, and a outfit that looked like Ed's outfit in a box that was under the bed. Ed pushed the box under the bed and put a letter on top of the box. He looked at Hohenheim and smiled. _

_"Take that stuff out when you are ready to follow my path," Ed said. Ed patted Hohenheim's black hair. Ed noticed that Hohenheim's index finger on his left arm was auto mail. He walked out of the room and out the door._

_End of Flash Back 1_

"Dad, I wish you were here," Hohenheim said with a sigh. He got up to leave when his Uncle Al came.

"Hi Hohenheim," Al said "This house was once the house of the Elrics."

"Why did you burn it?" Hohenheim asked.

"We started our journey to Central," Al answered.

"Hohenheim Elric is also the name of your father, was isn't?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yes, Ed hated our dad, but he loves you as much as a father can," Al answered. Hohenheim waved good-bye and walked home.

On the way home, Hohenheim looked down at his auto mail hand. He had a lost his left hand, his right foot, his entire left leg, and his entire right arm. He was almost covered in auto mail.

"I wish I could feel, but with this auto mail, I can feel nothing," Hohenheim thought out loud.

"You know that's a weird wish," a voice said behind Hohenheim. Hohenheim looked behind him and standing there was Edward Elric.

"Hi Ed," Hohenheim said.

"I'm your dad, not your friend," Ed said "Your hair is black with stripes of blonde, your eyes are golden with hints of blue, and you look strong."

"I'm a mechanic, not an alchemist," Hohenheim said as he walked away.

Winry waited for Hohenheim to return from his walk. When he did, she noticed his face showed an angry look.

"How was the walk?" Winry asked.

"It was okay," Hohenheim answered. A loud knock on the door. Hohenheim answered it. He shut the door when he saw who it was.

"Hohenheim Elric, that is no way to treat a guest," Winry said. Winry open the door and saw Edward standing there. "Hi Ed," Winry said. Ed smiled and waved.

"I came to say I'm sorry that I'm a jerk and I've been away for 6 years," Ed said "I also came to talk with Hohenheim." Winry looked at the places where Ed's auto mail was. Ed's leg was still attached and Ed's arm was gone.

"You need new auto mail?" Winry asked.

"Yeah and that is the other reason I came," Ed said. Hohenheim was looking at Ed. He thought about the Christmas where he got something in the mail.

_Flash Back 2_

_Hohenheim sat next to the Christmas tree while Winry checked the mail. Winry came in with a box._

_"You know you should give him the box," Aunt Pinako said. Winry took the box to Hohenheim. He opened it and found 6 pairs of white gloves and blank sketch book. Winry picked up the letter that came with the box. The letter read:_

_Dear Hohenheim,_

_Merry Christmas. You'll know when to use the thing I sent you and the money is to save up._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

_Winry put the money she found with the letter in a bank that was in the kitchen._

_End of Flash Back 2_

At dinner Ed talked about life at Central. Hohenheim looked down at his vegetables and listen to Ed.

"May I be excused?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yes," Winry answered. Hohenheim walked up to his room.

"I'm getting out of here," Hohenheim thought out loud. He put all his money in a wallet and he pulled the box that had all the stuff of alchemy. He took the 6 pairs of white gloves, the alchemy books, the blank sketch book, the 5 boxes of chalk, the ring with the red stone, and the 5 outfits that looked like Ed's. He found the letter and it read:

_Dear Hohenheim,_

_These things will help you with your alchemy. Use them wisely. Don't make the same mistake I made. Please use these things. I know you aren't going to know much of alchemy._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

_P.S.: Someday go to see Roy Mustang and he'll help you. _

Hohenheim threw the letter on his desk. He also grabbed his tools, machine books, his auto mail books, a blank book, and a pencil.

"Bye Mom," Hohenheim said as he jumped out of his window. Hohenheim knew Roy Mustang lived in Central.

"Hohenheim, Ed wants to talk with you," Winry said at Hohenheim's bedroom door. She opened it and saw that it was a mess and that he wasn't there. "He took his alchemy stuff, his mechanic stuff, and his money," Winry said as she started to cry. Ed came up to see why Winry was taking too long.

"Let me guess. He ran away because he read a letter I gave him," Ed said. Ed looked out the window and saw Hohenheim about a half a mile away.

A/n: My first FMA fan fiction. Next chapter is called Hohenheim's new strength.-Lady Kagome0101


	2. Hohenheim's new stregth

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 2

Hohenheim's new strength

Hohenheim ran down the road. As he came to a corner he tripped.

_Flashback 3_

_"Hohenheim, when you fall you just get right back up," Winry said._

_"But Mommy, I broke my auto mail again," Hohenheim said. Hohenheim started to cry._

_"You're 4-years-old and you'll brake your auto mail a lot," Winry said as she picked up Hohenheim. Hohenheim stopped crying and smiled. Winry laughed. "Let's go fix that auto mail," Winry said. They picked up the pieces of the shattered auto mail and walked home._

_End of Flashback 3_

Hohenheim got back up and started running again. He ran until he reached the train station. He paid for a ticket to Central. He boarded the train as Ed showed up.

"You're fast for a pipsqueak!" Hohenheim yelled out the window.

"You bastard," Ed said under his breathe. Ed waved good bye. "Next time don't tell him to see Mustang," Ed said to himself.

On the train Hohenheim had fallen asleep.

_Dream 1_

_Hohenheim stood next to Roy Mustang. Hohenheim looked at his clothes. He was in a military uniform._

_"Hohenheim Elric or HalfMetal Elric, you are promoted to second lieutenant," a man in the same uniform as Hohenheim. _

_"I need to know something," Hohenheim said._

_"What do you need to know?" the man asked._

_"Am I a state alchemist?" Hohenheim asked._

_"Yes. You are the youngest state alchemist we had since FullMetal Elric," the man answered. Ed walked into the room._

_"Hohenheim, you need to wake up. NOW!" Ed yelled._

_End Dream 1_

Hohenheim woke up to see 2 guys pointing guns at him.

"You know you shouldn't be playing with guns," Hohenheim said.

"Why you little bastard," the fat guy said. The fat guy was about to shot Hohenheim when the skinny guy shook his head as if to say not now.

"Does your mother know your playing with guns because mine does," Hohenheim said as he pulled out his toy gun that looked real.

"Your going to regret your words, little boy," the skinny guy said.

"I'm not little. I'm 9 and you two look like your 4-years-old," Hohenheim said.

"Shut up, smart ass," the fat guy said.

"Yeah, smart ass. We're 27," the skinny guy said.

"Okay, my name is not smart ass and besides you two look around 2 or 7," Hohenheim said with a smile.

"Hey, asshole do you wish to die," the fat guy said.

"No, but try this on for size," Hohenheim said as he drew a transmutation circle on the floor. His first shot at alchemy worked. The floor grabbed the gunmen in a hand that came from the floor.

"We can still shoot you," the skinny guy said. Hohenheim kicked the guns out of theirs hands.

"Good work, kid," a voice said. Hohenheim looked to see that the man was Roy Mustang. "You look like FullMetal," Roy said.

"Yeah so," Hohenheim said.

"Are you the son of FullMetal?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I am the son of that bastard," Hohenheim answered.

"I think I found your new strength," Roy said.

"What is it?" Hohenheim asked.

"Being a smart ass," Roy answered.

"Hey, that's not funny," Hohenheim said.

A/n: Funny isn't. Next chapter is called Training with the Flame Alchemist.


	3. Training with the Flame Alchemist

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 3

Training with the Flame Alchemist

"So Hohenheim, why are you going to Central?" Mustang asked.

"So I can train to become a state alchemist," Hohenheim answered. The train pulled into the station and stopped. Hohenheim got up and left the train.

Training had started on a Friday and it began at 6 o'clock in the morning. Hohenheim looked like he rather be in bed.

"Why does the training have to start at 6 in the morning?" Hohenheim asked.

"Early to rise, early to bed," Mustang answered. Hohenheim sat down on a bench. "Today you are going to run the course until I say stop," Mustang said "Ready, set, GO!" Hohenheim bolt down the course and through the obstacles. Mustang laughed. Hohenheim knew he better find away to escape from this training. Hohenheim ran 7 times around without falling. On the 8th run around Hohenheim tripped.

"Damn it," Hohenheim said.

"Watch your language," Roy said. Hohenheim got up and ran 10 more laps. "You can stop," Roy said finally. Hohenheim fell down next to the bench.

"What in the hell were those laps for?" Hohenheim asked.

"To build up strength," Roy answered.

"You got to be kidding," Hohenheim said.

"Now you will be drawing transmutation circles," Roy said as he gave Hohenheim a piece of chalk. Hohenheim drew about 50 transmutation circles before the sun set. Roy had already left.

"Damn it," Hohenheim said as he walked back to his room.

"Hohenheim," a voice said. Hohenheim turned around to see Ed.

"Thanks for suggesting Roy to train me alchemy," Hohenheim said.

"So, return home," Ed said.

"Why? So you can come back and leave without us knowing when you'll come home. When you leave Mom cries herself to sleep. Why?" Hohenheim asked.

"Your Mom is waiting for you," Ed answered.

"I won't return home until you give me a good fucking reason to," Hohenheim said.

"I'm your father and your Mom is crying," Ed said.

"To me your dead," Hohenheim said as he ran off.

"Hohenheim!" Ed shouted.

'Why did he come back?' Hohenheim thought. He reached the street. 'Why?' Hohenheim thought. He ran across the street.

_Flashback 4_

_Winry was laying down. Tears were coming down her face. 5-year-old Hohenheim walked in._

_"Mommy, are you sad?" Hohenheim asked. _

_"No, I'm okay. Go asked Great-Grandma for a snack," Winry said. Hohenheim ran out. He ran to the door. No more than 8 feet away was Ed staring at the house. Hohenheim ran outside as Pinako grabbed his collar. Hohenheim slipped out of her hand and ran off. _

_"Daddy, wait," Hohenheim said as he ran up to Ed. Ed knelt down and Hohenheim kicked him._

_"Damn kid," Ed muttered._

_"You hurt Mommy," Hohenheim said. Hohenheim turned around as he saw a light blinking through his bedroom window. Hohenheim ran._

_End of Flashback 4_

Hohenheim tripped and fell. His right pant leg had ripped and his knee was bleeding. Hohenheim started to cry. He wasn't crying about his knee, he was crying about leaving Winry. Ed caught up. Ed saw Hohenheim crying.

"Return home and become an auto mail engineer," Ed said.

"No, I will become a state alchemist to prove that I can become useful," Hohenheim said between cries. Hohenheim stood up and ran off.

"Damn it, Hohenheim," Ed said. Ed began to run after Hohenheim when someone stopped him.

"Ed, leave him be," the person said. Ed turned to see Al and Winry. Tears were coming down Winry's face. Ed nodded.

"Hohenheim is just like you," Winry said.

"No, he is not," Ed said. Al laughed. Ed walked Winry and Al to his Central home.

A/n: I know this fan fiction is about Hohenheim not Ed. Chapter 4 is call His Reason. .. -Lady Kagome0101


	4. His reason

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 4

His Reason

Hohenheim sat on a bench in a park. He began to cry.

"Why did you come back!" Hohenheim shouted. He got up from the bench. Rain started to fall. Hohenheim walked out of the park. He walked past a dog. Hohenheim bent down and petted the dog.

"Teddy! Thank you, uh. What's your name?" a voice asked. It was a young girl about Hohenheim's age and a man.

"I'm Hohenheim. This must be your dog," Hohenheim answered.

"I'm Jeremy Tones and this is my daughter, Katie. Why don't you come and stay with us?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay," Hohenheim answered. Hohenheim started to walked away with them when he heard a voice in his head telling him to run away. He shook it off.

"Where are you from?" Jeremy asked. Hohenheim looked down at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hohenheim answered. Katie and Teddy ran ahead.

"Do you wish you could forget everything and start over with someone?" Jeremy asked. Hohenheim thought for a minute about the question.

_Thought 1_

_Hohenheim was little and Ed was there. Ed was playing around, but Hohenheim sat there._

_"Come on Hohenheim. Let's play a game called I'll race you to the porch," Ed said. Hohenheim sat there._

_End thought 1_

"No. He can just be my memory that I lock away," Hohenheim answered. Jeremy laughed. They were nearing an old white house. 'Why does this man keep asking me questions? I have reasons for not wanting to forgive that bastard of a father.' Hohenheim thought. Jeremy and Katie tied up Teddy and went inside the house. Someone's hand was on Hohenheim's shoulder.

"Hohenheim, let's go home," the person said. Hohenheim didn't look at the person.

"I'm staying and that's that, mom," Hohenheim said. He walked into the house. Winry looked hurt. Ed showed up.

"He's going to get himself in a lot of trouble," Ed said. Winry ignored him. "Winry let's go wait at the Central building," Ed said. Winry left along with Ed.

Inside the house was clean and pitched black.

"This place gives me and uncomfortable feeling," Hohenheim said. As he spoke a small knife was shot into his right knee. He stood still for a second. A knife appeared near his throat.

"Don't move or death will be the price," a voice said. Hohenheim heard noises all around him. He smiled.

"Listen I don't want to be hurt," Hohenheim said "So I'll just leave." The knife was closer to his throat.

"Give us the stone!" another voice shouted. Hohenheim was puzzled.

"What stone?" Hohenheim asked. Some of the creatures laughed.

"Give us the stone," a different voice said.

"No, I need the stone. I'm going to make something right again," Hohenheim said.

"You're just like you idiot father! How did you get your metal limbs?" the knife person asked.

"Accidents and screw up that I did on my own!" Hohenheim answered. A small cut appeared on his cheek.

'Why am I scared? Why can't I move? Why is this voice in my head?' Hohenheim thought. The knife was gone. Ed was standing there.

"Idiot!" Ed shouted.

'Do I have no reason to hate my dad? Yes I have a reason! My reason is he was never there!' Hohenheim thought. He left leaving Ed there.

a/n: It's back! Finally my writer's block is gone! Next chapter is called: The Alchemist Test-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
